Traditional computing and/or server systems utilize air to cool the various components. Traditional liquid or water cooled computers utilize a flowing liquid to draw heat from computer components but avoid direct contact between the computer components and the liquid itself. The development of electrically non-conductive and/or dielectric fluid enables the use of immersion cooling in which computer components and other electronics may be submerged in a dielectric or electrically non-conductive liquid in order to draw heat directly from the component into the liquid. Immersion cooling can be used to reduce the total energy needed to cool computer components and may also reduce the amount of space and equipment necessary for adequate cooling.
In disclosed embodiments of the invention described below, the use of vapor and pressure management systems, as well as power management systems may be utilized, individually or in combination, to create significantly improved computer systems utilizing liquid immersion cooling.
Embodiments of the disclosed inventions relate to a pressure controlled vessel which may be used to house a liquid immersion cooled computing system. In some embodiments, the pressure controlled vessel contains a sufficient quantity of liquid dielectric fluid to substantially immerse heat generating computer components and also contains an atmosphere comprising gaseous dielectric fluid. Embodiments further comprise a condensing system in order to cool and convert gaseous dielectric fluid to liquid dielectric fluid. The disclosed pressure management system allows the disclosed embodiment to operate under a vacuum, thereby reducing the temperature at which dielectric fluid vaporizes and the computing system operates. Disclosed embodiments allow for increased density of computer components and/or computing power due to the improved temperature management system described.